ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin 11 (Episode)
Kevin 11 is the seventh episode of the first season of Ben 10. Plot The Tennysons have arrived at a hotel in New York City. Grandpa Max is at the main desk, checking everyone in. As Gwen reads and comments on all the amenities the hotel is offering, Max reminds her that they will just stay there for 1 night. Meanwhile, Ben spots an area where they are featuring a new Sumo Slammer video game. He runs towards the area, yet he's blocked by a security guard at the front. Ben tries to convince the guard to let him through by saying that he's one of the testers, yet his attempt only fails. He gives up, and Max warns him to not get any ideas to sneak in. Ben says that he won't, but he disobeys him and transforms into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak passes through the entrance and plays the game. As Max and Gwen were about to enter the elevator, they find Ben missing. It was then Ghostfreak was reverted to Ben and is caught by the guard. Ben may have broken the rules, yet Gwen and Max end up being kicked out as well. Ben and Max get into an argument to Ben's misuse of the Omnitrix. Ben is punished and was removed access to anything related to Sumo Slammers for two weeks. Max walks out of the RV to ask the hotel whether he can get his money back, while Ben fumes with anger. Ben then decides to head off into the city, ignoring Gwen. Ben and Gwen end up in an arcade. Ben tries out one of the games, but the game over appears even before he started. He complains to a nearby employee, but he just tells him to "play at your own risk." Ben continues to complain and a nearby kid agrees with Ben. Ben then makes a joke about the attendant and the kid responds with a laugh. As a favor in return, he sends an energy surge with his hand into the machine, causing it to dispense all the tokens that were in it. Ben asks how he did it and collects some of the tokens. Gwen then finds Ben, and says that it doesn't belong to them. Ben ignores her statement and he befriends the kid, who refers to himself as Kevin. Then a gang of teenagers comes up around the corner and the sight of them seems to scare Kevin, and heads off. A third teenager then blocked his exit. Kevin backs up and is grabbed by the others, and then a fourth teen joins the party. Ben offers help, but the fourth teenager laughs at his statement, and tosses Ben away. Ben is clearly unmatched, so he runs off behind one of the arcade machines, and transforms into XLR8, despite Gwen's protests. The teenagers threaten to hurt Kevin for the destruction of their hangout. Before they started doing anything, XLR8 shows up, and beat them up at a rapid pace. Outside, Gwen complains to Ben about using the Omnitrix. Ben says that he's helping a friend, and Gwen doesn't understand. Kevin then shows up, clearly amazed by XLR8. Ben answers that XLR8 is a close friend, and Kevin offers Ben a tour of New York. Gwen reminds that Max will be furious, but Ben doesn't care and follows Kevin. Gwen walks off and leaves him, not thinking of what may happen. As they tour New York, Ben asks Kevin about his power. Kevin says that he was born with it. He then explains how it works, and he's able to store and release any type of energy, whenever he wants. Kevin then offers Ben to show where he lives. Meanwhile, Gwen gets back to the RV, yet to only find Max angry and wondering where Ben has gone to. She is reluctant to answer his question. Kevin leads Ben to his home, which is an abandoned subway station. Televisions are scattered about, along with a vending machine and an arcade machine. Ben then asks why the gang from earlier went in and attacked him, and Kevin explains that he trashed their hangout under the 39th Street Bridge. Kevin then says that he's alone, and he was abandoned by his parents. It may be an old, underground subway, but Ben likes his way of living, yet Kevin turns to Ben's situation with his grandfather. Ben explains that he was grounded after sneaking in to play a game that has been unreleased, coming out in Christmas according to Kevin. Kevin gets an idea. At a storage warehouse near the docks, Kevin uses his power to break in the security door. Upon their entry, Ben notices crates full of copies of the new game, yet kicking the door let the silent alarm go off. Kevin tosses Ben a copy of the game, but then gas cans have been thrown through the windows. The police have arrived, and security has surrounded the building. The SWAT team and the helicopters were there also, and Ben and Kevin were caught by them upon their exit. Kevin then absorbs a nearby electric socket and uses it to power a forklift. He crashes the forklift into one of the SWAT members. Ben and Kevin then head for the exit, to be discovered by the police. They run back in as the police exit their cars. They brainstorm solutions on how to get away, Ben decides to use the Omnitrix. He transforms into Stinkfly, and Kevin comments the terrible smell of Stinkfly. Stinkfly agrees to his comment, and quickly flies out the warehouse, with Kevin carried by his legs. They flee, and then the helicopter reinforcements attempt to shoot them down. By flying near the Statue of Liberty, Stinkfly was able to lose them for a while. He was then spotted hanging from under one of the helicopters. The chase is then preceded into the city. Stinkfly flies through traffic, hoping to lose the police. They pass the RV, and spotted by news crew, who was able to get them on live broadcast. Kevin does a quick peace sign before the police start shooting again. Stinkfly then finds a highway bridge and a truck transporting cars. He flies over the truck and under the bridge, which then made the police think that they would end up on the other side. The baffled officers fail to spot a sign of them anywhere, and Kevin and Ben are in one of the cars. They hide in an alley, and Kevin questions Ben about the watch. Ben explains to him how it functions. Kevin asks if he can see the other alien forms, but Ben replies that it has a mind of its own. Kevin offers to see if he can make it work, but Ben says that it can't be removed. He accepts that, and decides to form an alliance with Ben, and with their powers, they should be able to do anything they wish. Ben agrees, and shakes hands. Meanwhile, Max is furious over everything that Ben has done. Inside the subway system, Kevin tells Ben to boost him up to a lamp, so he can absorb some of the energy from it. He then walks over to the train track switcher, and uses the energy to activate it. The track switches, and Kevin explains to Ben what will happen. It will cause a collision between a money train and a passenger train, and tells Ben to take the cash with XLR8. Ben immediately is against his plan, and says that hundreds of innocent people will be killed. Kevin however doesn't show any consideration for those people, so Ben decides to stop him, before it's too late. Kevin tosses him into one of the barriers, and Ben decides to use Four Arms to switch the tracks back. The Omnitrix turns him into Heatblast instead. Heatblast is annoyed by not being Four Arms. Heatblast threatens Kevin to stay away, otherwise he'll be burned. Kevin doesn't show any fear, and absorbs the energy from the switcher to turn off all the lights, and darkened the entire section of the subway station, except for the area Heatblast illuminates. Heatblast is surrounded in darkness and looks around for any suspicions. Kevin then appears and hops on his back, absorbing Heatblast's energy. It gives Kevin quite a bit of pain, and the force tosses him off of Heatblast. When Heatblast goes to check on him, he gets attacked by a fireball. Kevin emerges from the darkness with half of his body transformed into a look alike of Heatblast, infused with his DNA. Heatblast tries to take Kevin down. The two trains then arrive, forcing Heatblast to change his priorities. He melts the switcher, switching the tracks back, and stops the trains from collision. He was nearly hit by one of them, but he managed to lift himself onto the roof before he was run over. The train takes Heatblast away, and Kevin decides that it's time to seek revenge using his new power. Heatblast is having a difficult time hanging on. He bounces from car to car, and manages to burn a hole in the roof to grip on. Meanwhile, Max and Gwen get reports of fires have been breaking out of the tunnel on the radio. Max does a U-Turn and heads for the subway. Back on the train, Heatblast reverts to Ben as the train leaves the tunnel. Max spots Ben on top of the train, and beeps at him. He opens up the awning for Ben, who jumps onto it just in time as the train passes through the gate. Gwen compliments Max for catching him. Inside the RV, Grandpa Max discusses with Ben once again for not obeying. Nothing would have happened if he listened in the first place. Ben doesn't seem to care about it at the moment, and shifts to the concern of Kevin. Max believes Ben's story, and asks for his whereabouts. Ben remembers that Kevin commented about the hangout under the 39th Street Bridge earlier, and says that he's probably there. Ben decides to continue on as Stinkfly, but the Omnitrix transforms him into Four Arms. He complains about it, and heads off. At the 39th Street Bridge, Kevin is at the gang's hideout. They are all trapped under a large pipe and Kevin laughs at them, but reverts to normal. Four Arms arrives. Kevin then says that he'll get more power from Four Arms. Four Arms disagrees to his claim, so Kevin threatens to shock the gang instead. Four Arms decides to help them, and Kevin grabs onto him to absorb his power. This turns Kevin into a menacing six-armed alien monster. Only two of the arms are the same as Four Arms, the other four are Human-like. They start their fight, but Kevin seems to be doing better than Four Arms. Gwen and Max arrive, and they come down to rescue the gang and ordered them to run to escape. During all of that, the Omnitrix signals its time out and Four Arms manages to use up the rest of his time to toss Kevin into the bridge pillar. Kevin begs for mercy, but as Ben walks close enough, Kevin grabs Ben by his arm to try to take the Omnitrix off his wrist. A wave pulse was released by the Omnitrix, knocking Kevin into several more pillars, along with Ben knocked away in the other direction, but with Max catching him. The damage done to the columns made the whole bridge to collapse, and Kevin finds that his powers are gone and runs off. Back in the RV, Ben apologizes for all the trouble he caused. Max accepts his apology, yet he says that his trust will have to be earned back. Ben puts his head down and Gwen is silent. Meanwhile, in the subway, Kevin is seen testing his powers. It seems that the pulse from the Omnitrix gave him Heatblast's powers, as he lights his hand on fire without transforming. Kevin laughs maniacally and he may have something in mind. Major Events *Ben's Team meets Kevin. *Kevin absorbs energy from the Omnitrix. Debuts *Kevin Levin Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Hotel Guard (first appearance) Villains *Kevin Levin (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Ghostfreak *XLR8 *Stinkfly *Heatblast (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Four Arms (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) By Kevin *Heatblast *Four Arms Errors Kevin and bandits.png|Two bandits Kevin and bandits 001.png|Bandits switch spots Red and white Omnitrix.png|watch is red and white Two policemen.png|two police officers One policeman.png|Kevin takes out one police officer Heatblast vs. Kevin.png|Kevin jumps on Heatblast Ben 10 Heatblast 007.png|Heatblast is on top of the train Ben on top of the train.png|Ben is on top of the train Six Arms and Ben.png|Six Arms has 5 fingers Four Arms vs. Kevin 001.png|Kevin loses padlock Kevin back to human.png|padlock is hanging on Kevin's neck *When two of the gang members walk up behind Kevin, they switch spots. *When the Omnitrix timed out, it was red and white. *When Ben and Kevin are stealing the Sumo Slammers game from the warehouse, two police officers come in to stop them. Kevin defeats one but the other one just disappears from the scene. *Kevin jumps on Heatblast and holds onto him bare-handed without being damaged by Heatblast's fire or heat. *Even though Heatblast had trouble staying on top of the train though he held on to the edge, Ben was able to stand up on it and even jump perfectly. *Heatblast manages to stay on the train by melting a handhold in it. When he reverts to human form, Ben is still holding it, and the metal is somehow cool enough that he is not burned. *In one scene, Six Arms has five fingers instead of four. *When Kevin turns into Six Arms, he loses his padlock. After he becomes Kevin again at the end of the episode the padlock is hanging on his neck again. Naming and Translations Trivia *Kevin wears a small, grey padlock for a necklace which, according to the Ben 10 pop-ups, he got from his first crime, which was stealing a bike to run away from Bellwood. *The trio's seventh stop is New York. *The Omnitrix demonstrated its self-defense mechanism for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season One Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Episodes Written by Greg Klein Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell